


It's An Art

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleven, Amy, and the Doctor's piloting skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Art

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 prompt 'crash'.

“Doctor,” said Amy, prising herself from the floor, hair fallen over her face. “Why can’t you just _land_ somewhere without the melodramatics?” 

He smiled, sitting up on the other side of the console. “Takes effort to crash a TARDIS, you know.” 

She glanced at the now open doors. “Please. Understatement! We are THE WRONG WAY ROUND. That’s the worst one yet.” 

“Oh, I expect I can do better,” he murmured, leaping up, still wearing the smile as if she’d given him a compliment, and fell out of the doors, headlong into adventure. 

Amy Pond rolled her eyes, but she followed.


End file.
